This is their Foreplay
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Sequel to But I'm Your Brat! Horus and Carter are now in an established relationship and have to help Sadie with something for school. Since when did schools allow cross dressing as a perfectly capable school project?


**Author Note: **So here's my sequel to **But I'm Your Brat**. I hope you guys like it and let me know in a review! It would be very appreciated!

**Title: **This is their Foreplay

**Pairing:** Horus (22) /Carter (17)

**Words: **2,999

**Warnings:** Slash, AU (Don't like, please leave)

**Genre:** Romance, humor, cursing, Horus' perviness, possesiveness

**Disclaimer:** In no way do I own the Kane Chronicles. That belongs to rick Riordan, the genius that he is! I do own the plot of this one-shot though! There was no harm done in the making of this one-shot. (at least…that I now of)

**Summary: **Horus and Carter are now in an established relationship and have to help Sadie with something for school. Since when did schools allow cross dressing as a perfectly capable school project?

* * *

"This is all your fault," glared Carter at his boyfriend through the mirror that he was standing before.

"And how pray tell is this my fault lover?" replied the Egyptian man, ignoring said glare and looking his younger counterpart up and down.

"You told me to call her back!"

"Yes. And?"

"To find out what it was she wanted!"

"Still don't see the problem here."

Carter would have crossed his arms if it wouldn't have ended with him being stabbed by a needle by his sister who was currently fixing the hem to the dress that she bullied him into. Instead he was stuck to his glare and pout. And it was that pout that got Horus tearing his gaze away from Carter's delicious form in the traditional green egyptian dress to look at Carter's face. That pout did things to him that usually led to things that should not be done in public. Well at least not in the presence of Carter's sister.

"You know, I still can't believe the two of you are finally dating."

Carter looked down at his sister. "What do you mean by 'finally'?"

She gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? The two of you have been dancing around each other ever since Carter realized what sex was last year."

"Hey! I've known about it longer than that!"

Horus smirked. "Oh really now?" His smirk widened as a blush crossed over Carter's face as he hid his face. Horus walked over to stand before Carter on the platform, avoiding Sadie on the floor. "Do how long have you been thinking of me, hm?" he whispered into Carter's ear.

Carter shoved Horus away. "None of your business- ow! Dammit Sadie!"

"I already warned you not to move."

He huffed again and crossed his arms. "See if I do- shit! That one hurt even more!"

"Stop moving you wanker!"

"I can't sit still for so long!"

"Technically you're standing."

The two Kane children glared at the older man, who wisely began to back away, his hands held up in front of him. A few seconds later, Sadie went back to her alterations and Carter went back to pouting at him through the mirror.

"So why are you doing this to my lover Sadie?"

"You love saying that word don't you?" was the amused reply.

He sniffed and turned his nose up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Sure you don't Godson. Anyways, this is for my history class. The project's about the history of the Kane family."

"You're whole class is doing a project on you and your family? Is that legal?"

Carter and Sadie shared an amused look. "No. My project is about the family history. Everyone has to do their own family history."

"…right."

Sadie sat back and stared at the alteration with a critical eye. She may be only fifteen years old but she had a talent with clothes and despite her dorky older brother being her model for the dress, it still looked great. She smiled and nodded to herself.

"Okay you're done. You can go change and make sure those needles don't come out or I'm stabbing you ten times for each needle!" she threatened.

Carter nodded and got off the platform gingerly, being very careful. No way was he going to let a single needle come undone. He got into the bathroom and closed the door before Horus could slip in. He's seen that look on his older lovers face while Sadie was working, and if Horus got his brilliant hands on him, Carter knew that every one of those needles would fall out.

Outside in Sadie's room, Sadie snickered at Horus' pout as he stood before the bathroom door. She was happy that they finally got together and felt a little bit guilty that her phone call interrupted them, but she got over it quick when she saw how happy they were. They did good for each other. Horus was more responsible and Carter was more laid back. Not that they weren't already during their friendship period, but now that they're dating there is even more of a difference.

"Hey Horus?"

"What?" was the grumpy reply. He never liked it when Carter denied him.

"Are you by any chance busy tomorrow?" she asked softly, making sure Carter couldn't hear her.

"Don't think so. Carter has club stuff and I don't have work, so no. Why?"

"I have another outfit that I need to make sure you can wear."

Horus narrowed his eyes. "I am not cross dressing."

"Didn't say you were."

"Didn't say that to Carter either when you got him to agree," he reminded.

"Yes, well Carter looks good in a dress. You don't."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Horus to find an insult. "Look, Carter's wearing the female wear. You're wearing the male wear."

"Oh!" He was now all smiles and nodded excitedly. "Then by all means! And make sure you make me look sexy!" Carter walked back into a giggling bedroom. He rolled his eyes and handed the dress back to his sister before dragging Horus out of the room.

* * *

The next day while Horus was sitting at an outside cafe on campus waiting for the time for him to meet up with Sadie a friend of his sat down in the seat beside him.

"Hey Horus!"

He turned to the obviously pregnant girl beside him and smiled. "I swear Evelyn, you're abound to pop one of these days."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Did I even say that?" She pointed at her eyes and then at him. "Yes yes. You're watching me. Such a stalker."

"Yes. That's exactly what I do with my valuable time. I go around stalking my friend. I have pictures and did you know that you can buy your stuff on ebay?" she replied with a straight face.

He gave her a wary look. "Are you…serious?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting on? Aren't you usually on your way home?"

"You're not gonna answer my question are you?" When she didn't move he sighed. "I'm meeting up with Sadie when she gets off school."

"Sadie? I thought you were madly in love with Carter? Have I been mistaking the wrong Kane this whole time?"

"Just full of questions today aren't you?"

"What? I can't ask questions?"

"Are you always like this?"

"Are you always a pain in the ass?

"Depends on who you ask. If you ask Carter then-"

Evelyn held up a hand stopping any and all speech that would follow. "Say no more. So if you're with Carter, which I'm assuming by what you were about to say, then why are you meeting up with Sadie?"

Horus smiled and nodded when she mentioned Carter which he got a smile in return before he answered his question. "She wanted to check if she needed to make any alterations to my Nemes (royal headdress) or Shendyt (toga thing)."

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"It's egyptian clothing. It's for some silly project of hers. I get to model the male clothing!"

Her look of confusion changed to understanding and nodded with a smile."That's cool! I want pictures!"

"But I haven't told you the best part yet!" he added with excitement. Evelyn snickered as he bounced in his seat, not able to sit still.

"Yea? What is it?"

"Carter's wearing the female clothing!"

Evelyn gaped.

"I know!" And no, Horus did not giggle. He laughed, chuckled whatever. But he did not giggle.

"I really want pictures now!"

"Only if you make copies?" he compromised. She instantly agreed and they shook on it. They enjoyed their time at the cafe, especially Evelyn as she indulged. She made Horus pay for her as well. He had argued at first but she had won in the end. She may or may not have had some blackmail in her possession at the time. Regardless, she enjoyed her extra large strawberry sundae with extra whip cream on top. when time came for him to meet up with Sadie, Evelyn had already waddled off to her next class on her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because she's your sister and you love her."

"No. Really?"

Horus rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on the small of Carter's back. "Blackmail."

Carter nodded with a serious face. "That makes sense." He looked back into the classroom to see Sadie setting things up for her presentation. She had planned to have scenes from ancient egypt projected onto the screen as she spoke about their family history. A slight movement from beside him caught his attention. "What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"…never mind."

"You know, you look pretty good in a dress lover. Maybe we should see if we can keep the dress-" He grunted when Carter sent an elbow back into his side, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Shut it."

"It was a compliment!" he pouted. "You're dead sexy Carter."

"I look ridiculous!"

"Not so." Horus stepped closer, grabbing Carter's chin so they could stare at each other. "If we didn't have to go into that classroom in the next minute or so I would have already had my wicked way with you."

"You pervert!"

He chuckled. "Don't act like you don't like me acting this way." He bent down and gave Carter a chaste kiss. When he stood up he happened to catch Sadie waving them in. "Ready?"

"Yea…" Horus smirked at the wistful voice of his lover and opened the classroom door for him before following the dazed Kane into the room. They both stood before the class who were taking them in with greedy eyes. Especially the girls.

Carter snapped out of his gaze when he heard Horus chuckle behind him. He looked up with a confused face. Horus bent down and whispered in his ear, in Egyptian as Sadie demanded that they act in character. This was supposed to be as if she really pulled her relatives back from ancient times. "Those girls are drooling."

Carter looked over and indeed saw Sadie's classmates drooling. Drooling over his boyfriend. He glared and snapped out in Egyptian for them to watch their eyes. Of course they didn't understand.

"Sadie, what did she say?" asked one of the guys who blatantly staring at Carter's showing midriff.

The youngest Kane gave her brother an amused look. "As you can all see, the queen was a very jealous woman who didn't like it when her husband was given stares of…enrapture. My grandmother had many women killed for such actions."

Another classmate, from the back of the room this time, stood up. "Wait…was he allowed to have a harem?"

Sadie shook her head. "No. She demanded that he show and give all his affection to her. Greedy, wasn't she?" The class who was paying attention to her words laughed.

Her friend Liz stood up to ask a question. "And what about the queen? Was she allowed a harem?"

Before Sadie could reply a loud egyptian reply came first.

_"As if I would ever allow someone to touch what is mine! I'd kill any bastard who would even think they could have him! He's my heart and MY lover!"_ Carter looked up at Horus with a smile, placing a hand on Horus' cheek to make the older man look down and focus on Carter.

_"You're so sweet."_

_"I'm not trying to be sweet lover."_

Carter shrugged and pulled him down for a kiss. _"That will not stop me from calling you sweet."_ He then turned to look at Sadie. _"What was that?"_

She gave him a confused look.

_"Oh never mind!"_

"_You've been doing that a lot today."_

_"I swear something's there!"_

_"Uh huh…sure."_

Carter pouted and left Horus' side to stand by Sadie ignoring him.

"Right, so basically 'no'. She wasn't allowed a harem either."

"Sadie dear?" Sadie turned her attention to the teacher who was also sitting int he audience with a smile. "What accomplishments did your grandmother and grandfather achieve?"

Horus puffed up his chest and began to preen. Sadie rolled her eyes and changed the slide to a current map of Egypt. Horus began pointing things out and saying what the class assumed was what he did at each place but in all honesty he was flirting with Carter. One-sided on course because the older Kane was steadfastly ignoring his boyfriends promises. Sadie was left to do her presentation without stuttering at the pornographic things that Horus was saying. She's always known that Horus was a pervert but that her brother went along with even half of that was surprising and slightly disturbing. This was her brother after all.

_"You love it when I hold you down with all my strength and fuck you until you see stars."_ Sadie was quite impressed that Horus could still point at the correct places that she told him when she was fitting him._ "Hmm? No that won't do. Maybe you want to ride me like-"_

_"Alright already!"_ Carter sudden shout surprised everybody. Horus turned to Carter with a smirk as the shorter male stomped forward and smacked a hand on the board pointing at the place that Horus had originally pointing at.

"Oh that's right," spoke Sadie as she 'translated' Carter's angry hissed words. "It was due to the queen that we won that battle. The king had no part in that."

But what was really being said was, _"Can you please keep your perverted thoughts to yourself? For crying out loud my sister can understand every word!"_

Horus shrugged and moved away from the board and moved through the crowd of students. Carter more ethical then Horus actually began talking about he conquered their enemies and established the city as egyptian territory.

"…so after everything was all said and done and a prayer was sent to Osiris-"

"Who's Osiris?" asked Max who was sitting in the front not taking his eyes of Carter. Sadie narrowed her eyes. She didn't like to be interrupted. The class noted that the queen had her eyes narrowed as well. Apparently she didn't like to be interrupted as well. Definitely ran in the family then.

"He's the god of the dead. He had once been the king after Ra left but was tricked by his brother Set and was sent to reign in the Underworld," she explained.

"So…he's like Hades?" The three egyptians in the room hissed. "So no?"

_"Do not mix your greek fancy with us," _said Carter, Sadie translating and sounding a whole lot more scarier. Not that Max really paid her any attention, his eyes were still on the queen.

_"Sadie…is your class always like this?"_

"Like what?" she replied. The class watched as they listened to a one-sided conversation.

_"So…this."_

"Would you just spit out what you wanna say!"

_"So touchy feely!"_

Sadie choked before snickering behind her hand as Carter walked over to Horus, smacking wandering hands away from HIS boyfriend and dragging him back to the front of the classroom. Carter than walked back to where the guilty party sat and slammed his hand on her desk.

_"Sadie you better translate this."_

"Of course."

_"Dare to touch what is mine again and I will chop your hands off and feed them to you._" the class gasped as they took the threat seriously. Happy to see that his words were taken to heart he walked back the front of the classroom and snuggled into Horus' side. Horus smiled fondly, tightening his arm that was wrapped securely around Carter.

Sadie's teacher, Ms. Booker, cleared her throat and stood, clapping. The class slowly joined in on the clapping. Sadie smiled and bowed politely. "That was very well done Sadie! I don't know how you got such great models but it was an excellent idea!"

"Thanks!"

"Tell me, were they really speaking in egyptian?"

Sadie nodded. "Of course. I already had them wearing the clothes. Were they speaking english it would ruin the whole effect I was going for."

Ms. Booker nodded enthusiastically. "It really looks like you pulled them from ancient Egypt!"

_"Hey!"_ The class turned to look to see Max on the floor, Horus standing over him and apparently threatening him in english because Max instantly paled and nodded in understanding. Carter laughed and pulled Horus back giving him a kiss to calm him. It really was sweet when Horus would defend him. Plus, seeing this possessive side was damn sexy.

"Well then. That's it for today class. You can do whatever unit the bell rings in…" She looked to the clock. "In fifteen minutes. Sadie, your models can stay or leave if the iso choose."

"Alright I'll let them know!"

She walked over to her brother and his boyfriend and delivered the news. Liz and Emma came up beside her congratulating them all on a job well done.

_"It was-_ ah sorry. It was fun! Sadie, you should do projects like this more often!"

"I don't know Horus….you two weren't exactly doing what you were supposed to."

Carter huffed and crossed his arms, mumbling. "Don't look at me. He started it."

"If I remember right, you actually started it lover."

"_Did not! You were the one who said you were being drooled over!"_

_"Ah yes, that's true, but you broke character first."_

_"They had no right staring at you like that! You're mine!"_

Sadie rolled her eyes as the two bickered back and forth before turning to her friends as they made plans for the weekend since today was friday.

"Shouldn't you get them to stop arguing?" asked Emma.

Sadie spared the two a glance and shook her head.

"Nah. This is their foreplay. So how about we go to the movies? I heard that new hero movie came out!"

* * *

**A/N:** So this is where I end it. But honestly…I want to write another story. There's an idea floating around in my head. This story allowed me to show that Horus and Carter have a bit of a darker side and have quite a physical relationship. (poor Sadie! Having to hear all that) So if I can get my thoughts together, there will most likely be a third one-shot


End file.
